


Cherik Ficlets

by newbie



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: AU, Cherik - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Old Cherik, Smutt, cherik au, first timeline cherik, first timeline old cherik, second timeline cherik, second timeline old cherik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2019-07-29 06:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 14,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16258757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Cherik dribbles, they are all individual mini fics, with different ratings. Some are nsfw so that’s why I put the rating as explicit, but most of them are just fluff.





	1. Can you feel this? (Fictober Day 1)

_ “Can you feel this?”  _ Erik thought as he ran his fingers up and down Charles’ legs.

 

_ “No point in asking. I won’t let you in my head, and I already know the answer.” _

 

“You couldn’t let me have this one thing? After all these years it finally felt like I had a family again!” Erik looked up, yelling at a God he wasn’t sure he believed in anymore after today. 

 

“Erik,” Charles cried out in his sleep.

 

Erik wiped the tears away and held the telepath’s hand, running small circles around his wrist. Charles purred in his sleep instantly calming down with Erik’s touch. Erik sat there holding Charles’ hand for a hour, maybe two, he didn’t notice the time, he might have even dozed off for a while. Suddenly a cloud of red smoke appeared and Raven and Azazel stood before him. 

 

“It’s time,” Raven extended her had towards Erik.

 

“No, I need just a few more minutes,” Erik pleaded knowing full well she was right and the nurse would probably be in at any moment.

 

“My friend, there is no more time the nurses are changing shift Angel is waiting outside for us,” Azazel added extending his hand for the three of them to teleport out of the room.

 

“Goodbye Charles,” Erik said as he kissed his hand.

 

“And we are not friends,” he said rising to join them, “allies at best. My only friend is lying in that bed paralyzed because of me. Now let’s go.” 

 

Erik, Raven, and Azazel joined hands and were gone in an instant. 


	2. People like you have no imagination. (Fictober Day 2)

“People like you have no imagination,” Erik laughed at his boyfriend’s furrowed brow. He knew it would take some convincing to get Charles to agree to buy the rundown farmhouse he had fallen in love with when he saw it last week on his morning run so he was prepared to fight for what he wanted.

 

“Erik,” the smaller man turned to his boyfriend, “think of how much time and money we would have to put into this dump.”

 

“And,” Charles added walking towards the farmhouse, “what do you mean, people like me?”

 

“Scientists,” Erik answered grabbing his boyfriend’s hand and pulling him inside the farmhouse. “I mean look around this place it’s beautiful! There’s plenty of room for an office for you, and I can turn the garage into a studio! Think of the possibilities!” Erik bubbled over with excitement at the idea of making this their home.

 

Erik turned around and saw Charles on one knee. “What are you doing? Did you trip?” He walked over to help Charles up.

 

“Erik,” Charles took his partner’s hand, “I didn’t trip, I got down here on one knee to ask you to marry me. I saw this place the other day and knew it was where we needed to be. Erik Lehnsherr, will you marry me?” Charles held up a platinum wedding band with black diamonds.

 

“Of course!” Erk answered as Charles slipped the ring on his finger.

 

“I had no idea. How did you manage to keep it a secret ?” Erik asked as he pulled Charles up for a kiss.

 

“It wasn’t easy,” Charles laughed.

 

“I had to talk him out of spilling the beans three times,” Raven walked in holding four champagne flutes.

 

“And everyday since he put in the offer on this place he’s had me tell him all the pros and cons,” Hank added popping the champagne.

 

“Well, thank God for your sister and her boyfriend,” Erik laughed taking a glass from Raven.

 

“Every day at work has been exhausting,” Hank laughed.

 

“Well,” Raven said now that everyone had their glasses. “Here’s to Charles and Erik,” she said raising her glass.

 

“And,” Erik added, “to many years of wedded bliss in our beautiful new home.”

 

The four of them clinked their glasses and a beam crashed down behind them.

 

“Remind me again Hank, how I let you convince me this was a good idea,” Charles sighed.

 

“Anything worth having takes work,” Erik kissed his fiancée.

 

“And this is gonna take a lot of work,” Raven laughed, “now show me where my room’s gonna be.”


	3. How can I trust you? (Fictober day 3)

“ _Erik_ _wait_ ,” Charles’ voice echoed in Erik’s mind.

 

“ _Did I_ _leave something behind_?” Erik answered mentally as he opened the car door.

 

“ _No_. _It’s_ _just_ …” Charles’ voice trailed off.

 

“ _Just_ _what_?” Erik asked as he closed the car door with is power and started walking back towards the newly rebuilt Xavier manor. As he walked the path towards the main house, Erik admired his and Jean’s handy work, you’d never guess that almost a year ago this was nothing more than a giant hole in the ground.

 

“ _The two_ _of_ _you_ _really_ _did_ _a_ _remarkable_ _job_ ,” Erik could hear the pride in the telepath’s voice.

 

“Alright Charles, I’m here,” Erik said and thought as he reached the front door.

 

“Care for a walk?” Charles opened the door and rolled outside.

 

“Sure,” Erik smiled, “I don’t have anywhere I need to be.”

 

“Well,” Charles said as he rubbed his head. “Of everything that happened with Cairo losing my hair is the one that is hardest to adjust to,” he pouted.

 

“I think it suits you,” Erik licked his lips.

 

“Erik, you’re making me blush,” Charles smiled.

 

“But what an adorable shade of pink you are,” Erik winked. “Now what’s on your mind?”

 

“Well,” Charles stopped his chair overlooking the beautiful garden that Erik had planted. “For the past week, I’ve been thinking of how I could ask you to stay.”

 

“Oh and you settled on goodbye old friend,” Erik teased.

 

“No I didn’t,” he turned his chair to face Erik.

 

“Well, I’m listening,” Erik sat down on the bench next to the telepath.

 

“Every time I settled on something I would play over in my head how the conversation would go, and the conversation would end with you saying ‘But Charles, how can I trust you?’ Finally I had settled on just asking you to stay because I love you and I want you here with me.”

 

“So why didn’t you?”

 

“Because Erik,” Charles looked away as a tear ran down his cheek. “You said I could convince you of anything because I’m a telepath, and once again I heard you asking how you could trust me.”

 

“Charles,” Erik took his friend’s hand, “just ask me what you were going to ask.”

 

“I just told you, Erik I...” Erik cut him off before he could keep talking.

 

“Exactly,” the metal bender smiled, “you told me. Now I’m telling you to ask me. Ask me what you wanted to ask me.”

 

“Erik,” Charles smiled realizing that Erik wanted him to hear him ask. “Would you please stay here? Here with me? With us? I love you and I want you here with me. Please stay.”

 

“Okay,” Erik smiled and stood up.

 

“Okay? That’s all you have to say?” Charles laughed at the absurdity of the simple answer to his complicated question.

 

“Yes Charles,” Erik crouched down next to the chair, “all I’ve ever wanted was to have a home with you. A place where we could help our fellow mutants grow and protect them. So yes, okay I will stay, I’m not sure for how long, but for now I will stay. I want to stay here with you.”

 

“Well,” Charles smiled, “okay is good enough. As you know the kids are training in the danger room with Raven and Hank.”

 

“Yes,” Erik smiled.

 

“So why don’t we go get you unpacked and play a game of chess?” Charles asked with a wry smile.

 

“Unpacking and chess sounds lovely,” Erik winked.


	4. Will that be all? (Fictober day 4)

“Get the board ready, I’ll be in to play in a few minutes.” Charles told Erik as he walked out of the room.

 

Erik stood in the center of Charles study wondering what on earth made Charles believe he could speak to him that way.

 

“Get the board ready. Oh I didn’t realize I was his butler,” Erik paced angrily around the room. He poured himself a drink and said at the chess board.

 

“When he comes in I’ll tell him where he can shove that chess board,” he eyed the chess board angrily.

 

“Sorry Alex and Hank were arguing again,” Charles said as he walked over to the chess board.

 

“Erik, you didn’t set the board up?” Charles asked confused as to why the chess board wasn’t ready to go. 

 

“Oh I’m so sorry Mr. Xavier, let me do that right now,” Erik started placing the pieces where they went.

 

“Erik, what’s gotten into you?” Charles questioned his friend’s strange behavior.

 

“Here you go sir,” Erik gestured towards the board. “Oh and will that be all? Is there anything else I can do for you sir? Refresh your drink? Turn down your bed.”

 

Charles raised his fingers to his temple, he couldn’t understand why his friend was so angry, and he wanted to find out.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE GET IN MY HEAD,” Erik tossed the chess board across the room.

 

“Erik, my friend calm down,” Charles tried to defuse the situation.

 

“What’s wrong Charles? You spoke to me like I was the help so I was simply playing the part,” Erik said as he calmly poured himself another drink. 

 

“Set up the damn chess board yourself, but good luck finding someone to play with,” he added before downing his drink and walking towards the door.

 

“Erik please stop,” Charles grabbed the taller man’s hand, “I’m so sorry of course your aren’t my servant. I thought I said please.”

 

“Well you didn’t,” Erik said still angry but calmer. “I’m no ones servant, my people have been slaves more times than I can count.”

 

“Please forgive me,” Charles put his hand on Erik’s cheek.

 

“Fine but don’t do it again,” Erik answered getting lost in Charles blue eyes.

 

The two men stared at each other for a few seconds before Erik pressed his lips against Charles, and kissed him passionately as Charles walked backwards towards his desk. 

 

“Oh Erik,” Charles moaned as Erik pushed him back on the desk. With the flick of his wrists Erik unzipped both of their pants.

 

“I’ll show you who’s the submissive one in his relationship,” Erik growled into Charles’ ear before flipping him over.

 

“Mmm Erik,” Charles purred, “I’ll submit to you any day. Take me I’m yours.”

 

Erik slid is dry cock inside the telepath. He watched his love wince from the pain but he didn’t care he could feel his cock already start leaking and knew it wouldn’t hurt for long. Erik pushed deeper and watched Charles moan with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Suddenly he pulled out.

 

“More please,” Charles begged.

 

“Don’t worry leibe, I’m just slicking it up for you,” Erik said as he rubbed his precum up and down his shaft, he kissed his lover on the neck and slid back in.

 

The two men moaned as Erik thrust back and forth inside Charles. It didn’t take them long to finish Charles spilled first all over his desk and Erik followed soon after spilling inside his lover. 

 

“Well,” Erik said after a few minutes of the two of them panting in unison, “fancy that game?” 


	5. Take what you need. (Fictober day 5)

“Do you know how much I love you?” Charles asked Erik as he rolled into his husband’s office.

 

“Yes,” Erik looked up from his computer with a smile, “but tell me anyway.” 

 

“I love how make his school more than just a school, you make it a home.”

 

“Thank you, I’m happy to do it,” Erik closed his laptop and walked over to sit next to his husband. “What made you think of it now?”

 

“I was coming to ask you if you wanted to order something for lunch and I saw the table you had outside ‘Take What You Need,’ and I love that every season you do that.” Charles took his husband’s hand and kissed it.

 

“Oh that,” Erik smiled, “it only makes sense. I mean children grow out of their clothes every season so why not let someone who can use something have it. And you know Suzanna might not like he latest Hollywood heartthrob any more, but Kevin would like that poster she was going to recycle.” 

 

“Exactly,” Charles smiled. “Ever since you came home, for good, this place became more than a school, we became a family. A big, loving, at times dysfunctional family. If you weren’t here that never would have happened.” Charles wiped away a tear, the idea of Erik not being here with him, and the knowledge that at times they came very close to a much different life saddened him.

 

“Don’t cry my love,” Erik climbed in the smaller man’s lap, causing his husband to laugh.

 

“Erik” Charles exclaimed, “you’ll get me excited,” the telepath winked.

 

“And what’s wrong with that?” Erik waved his wrist and his office door closed and locked.

 

“Mmm,” Charles purred as the metal bender kissed the back of his neck.

 

“Erik, no,” Charles halfheartedly said.

 

“What? We’re not too old for a little afternoon delight,” Erik whispered into his husband’s ear.

 

Suddenly in unison both of their stomachs growled, and the two men laughed.

 

“I guess we better get lunch first,” Erik stood up and walked towards his desk. “Italian or Chinese?” The silver haired magnitist pulled out two take out menus.

 

***

 

“Do you know how much I love you?” Erik asked as he climbed in bed next to his husband.

 

“Yes, but tell me anyway,” Charles laughed remembering their earlier conversation.

 

“Enough tolerate Logan for years,” he said as he nibbled Charles’ ear.

 

“Mmmm, I know, but enough about him let’s continue what we started this afternoon,” Charles ran his hands up and down his husband’s chest.

 

“Mmm, I like that idea,” Erik said snapping his fingers and shutting the lights off.


	6. I’ve heard enough, this ends now. (Fictober day 6)

Charles woke up from a deep sleep to the sounds of Erik and Hank arguing.

 

“I don’t care what you think,” Erik said coldly, “taking him to a hospital would be far too dangerous.”

 

“Erik, he needs medical attention that I can’t give him here,” Hank’s voice sounded panicked, “maybe if the school wasn’t a pile of rubble and I had all of my equipment I would be able to properly treat him, but I don’t have my lab, or the infirmary, and he needs an MRI and possibly CT scan.”

 

“It’s too dangerous. I’m not going to let you…” Erik’s words were cut off by Charles.

 

“I’ve heard enough, this ends now,” Charles yelled.

 

“Charles you have to calm down, getting yourself worked up…” Hank began to talk as Erik sat down next to Charles on the bed.

 

“Hank,” Charles spoke calmly now, “I am very calm I just needed to make myself heard. The two of you wouldn't shut up,” he closed his eyes and rubbed his temples.

 

“Charles,” both Erik and Hank said in unison.

 

“No I said enough,” Charles opened his eyes. “Erik’s right.”

 

“What?” The two men asked both of their mouths agape.

 

“Don’t sound so surprised,” Charles chuckled. “It would be dangerous. My voice was heard in the mind of every person on the planet. What if someone recognizes me?”

 

“Exactly,” Erik said smugly.

 

“Not so fast,” The telepath added. “I do however think it would be a good idea to get a psychologist in here. We’ve all suffered a very traumatic experience and I think talking to a professional would be a good idea.”

 

“Absolutely not.” Erik and Hank said in unison much to their surprise.

 

“Well I didn’t see that coming.” Charles said.

 

“Neither did I,” Erik and Hank said.

 

“Stop doing that,” they spoke in unison again causing Charles to explode with laughter.

 

“I’ve always been leery of psychologists,” Hank finally spoke, “I just don’t trust them.”

 

“And I think you know why I wouldn’t agree with it,” Erik added.

 

“However,” Erik said causing both Charles and Hank to raise their eyebrows. 

 

“If we could get Raven to research a good psychologist, one that isn’t anti mutant,” Erik continued. “And if Jean or you would feel comfortable making them forget our address, I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea of having a professional help us cope with everything we’ve been through.”

 

“Well,” Hank said in shock, “I guess if Erik is willing to talk to a therapist, and you think it’s a good idea Charles I would be willing to participate.”

 

“Perfect,” Charles smiled, “now you two stop you arguing. Hank I’m sure the kids could use some help with something or other, and Erik I’m hungry let’s have lunch.”

 

“Sounds good,” Erik and Hank said in unison again, and the three men laughed.


	7. No worries, we still have time. (Fictober day 7)

“Honestly, I can’t believe I let you convince me it would be a good idea for you to drive us to the reception,” Charles scoffed in the passenger seat as Erik drove down the road.

 

“Charles honestly,” Erik took his hands off the wheel and turned to his husband. “Do you really believe that our wedding reception would start without us there?” The magnetist asked rubbing his husband’s hand.

 

“Erik please put your hands on the wheel. I know you can move the car with your power, but what if we get pulled over?”

 

“Oh no,” Erik put his hands back on the wheel and smiled. “I guess my husband, one of the world’s most powerful telepaths, would have to use his power to make the officer forget. Now, relax, no worries, we still have time. The cocktail hour isn’t even over yet.”

 

“I guess you’re right,” Charles smiled. “I just want everything to be perfect. This day has been many, many years in the making.”

 

“I agree my love,” Erik pulled off the road and drove into the woods.

 

“Where are we going? We don’t have time for any detours,” the telepath chided his new husband.

 

“We have plenty of time,” Erik continue the drive down the dirt road. “Put this over your eyes,” he said opening the glove compartment and handing his husband a purple silk tie.

 

“Fine,” Charles did as instructed, “but only because I’m intrigued by what you’re up to.”

 

Erik laughed and drove on for a few more minutes as he listened to Charles say for the hundredth time how beautiful the ceremony was, and how happy he was. 

 

“Where are we? Why have we stopped?” Charles asked when the car finally stopped.

 

“We’re here,” Erik said as he carefully lifted Charles out of the car and into his wheelchair.

 

“You’ll see in a minute,” Erik laughed as he wheeled his husband towards the small isolated cottage.

 

“You know patients is not my strong suit,” Charles laughed.

 

“Well you don’t have to wait any longer,” Erik whispered into the smaller man’s ear. “It’s your wedding gift,” he added removing the tie.

 

“Oh Erik it’s so beautiful,” a tear ran down the telepath’s cheek. 

 

“Obviously we’re not going to live here,” Erik wheeled Charles onto the porch. “But I thought it would be a nice place to escape to when things are hectic over at Xavier’s School for Gifted Youngsters. It’s only a fifteen minute drive from the stables, and you know I can get us even faster.”

 

“It's breathtaking,” Charles said as he wheeled himself towards the door. “All I got you was that silly book of love letters I wrote.”

 

“It’s not silly,” Erik stood in front of the chair, “it was from your heart and I will cherish it always. Now let me carry you across the threshold and show you the inside.”

 

“Mmm,” Charles purred as Erik lifted him from the chair, “as you pointed out our reception won’t start without us, I think we could make time to consummate our marriage.”

 

“See that’s why I married you,” Erik laughed as he carried his husband into the cottage. “You don’t even have to use your power to read my mind.


	8. I know you do. (Fictober day 8)

Charles slammed the phone down as tears ran down his face.

 

“Hank!” his voice echoed through the mansion.

 

“What’s wrong?” The blue mutant answered as he caught his breath walking into the telepath’s office.

 

“I can’t do this,” Charles said angrily as he poured himself a glass of alcohol.

 

“You can’t do what?” Hank asked as he pondered what could have upset Charles so much, he’d been doing so well since they got back from DC.

 

“All of it,” Charles sighed. “I can’t find us any students, or teachers. I keep getting migraines from the surge of voices in my head. And every morning I almost fall out of bed as I try to walk out of it,” he added before downing his drink.

 

“Yes you can,” Hank replied calmly. “I know detoxing from the serum has been hard, cutting back has been hard for me two, but you’re doing so well. I’d hate to see you throw that all away now, when we’re so close to getting this place back to what it was, to what it can be.”

 

_ ‘He’s right Charles,’  _ Erik’s voice echoed in Charles’ mind.

 

_ ‘Erik? Where are you?’  _ Charles answered telepathically.

 

“Charles, are you okay? Focus on my mind it will help keep everyone else’s out,” Hank rushed to his mentor’s side.

 

_ ‘Tell him you’re okay, please. He won’t be happy to see me and I want to see you, _ ’ Erik pleaded

 

“Hank you’re right,” Charles said. “We can make this place exactly what we’ve always dreamed it would be.”

 

“Really?” Hank smiled, surprised he had gotten through to the stubborn professor.

 

“Yes,” Charles smiled. “In fact, why don’t you head into town and go grocery shopping. If we’re going to make this a functional school we’re going to need supplies.”

 

“That’s a great idea,” Hank finally felt like the old Charles, the one he had always looked up to, was back. “I’ll just take a small dose of the serum so I don’t turn heads and then I’ll be off. Are you sure you’ll be alright alone?”

 

“Yes I’ll be perfectly fine. I’ll make a few more calls to potential teachers,” the telepath lied.

 

Ten minutes later Hank was pulling out of the driveway while Charles waited in his office for his old friend’s visit.

 

“Hello old friend,” Erik called as he floated through the office’s open window.

 

“You always know how to make an entranced,” Charles laughed. “Care for a drink?” He gestured to the liquor cabinet next to his desk.

 

“No,” Erik frowned as he sat down next to his old friend, “and I don’t think you should either. You’ve got a school you’re trying to rebuild, and from what I could guess based on what I saw on that flight to Paris, you’ve had enough in the last ten years to last a lifetime.”

 

“I’m so glad you came here to lecture me on my drinking,” the telepath answered coldly as he rolled over and poured himself a drink. 

 

“Charles,” Erik’s deep voice replied, any time he said the telepath’s name it sounded sexy. “I didn’t come come to for that I’m sorry.”

 

“Well what exactly did you come here for?” Charles asked rolling back to Erik with two drinks in hand.

 

“I came here to see you one more time before leaving the country,” the magnetist answer as he took the glass from Charles.

 

“Oh, where are you planning on causing mass destruction next,” Charles replied coldly as he took a sip from his glass.

 

“I’m going to  Poland,” the taller man answered. “It was the last place I saw my mother.”

 

“Oh Erik,” Charles took his old friend’s hand.

 

“I want to see if I can find something, anything to remember her by,” Erik continued. “There’s a museum and maybe I could find a picture. I don’t know what I’m hoping to find, but after I find it I’m going to live a simple life off the grid,” he wiped a tear from his cheek.

 

“So this is goodbye then?” Charles asked sadly.

 

“Well yes and no,” Erik continued. “I wanted you to know where I was going so if you ever wanted to find me with cerebro you can.”

 

“Erik I,” Charles looked away, “I don’t know if I can use it anymore. It’s overwhelms me hearing all those voices, feeling all their pain. Regaining my powers has been hell. I don’t think I can bare it.”

 

“Charles,” Erik put his hand on his only friend’s cheek turning his face back, “you care too much, I know you do. It overwhelms you now, but you will ease your way back.”

 

“You’re right,” Charles smiled, “and I’ll have to check up on you.”

 

“Yes,” Erik winked, “checking on me that’s what I meant.”

 

“Erik, are you suggesting I just cerebro for glorified phone sex?” The telepath feigned shock.

 

“Well,” a wicked smile crossed Erik’s face, “when your oldest friend is a telepath there are certain benefits.”

 

“But,” he leaned into the telepath’s ear, “all those years ago when we were training I found that telepathic sex was way better than phone sex could ever hope to be.” He licked his friend’s ear.

 

“Well,” Charles purred, “for the sake of science why done we go up to my room. You know so we can be better prepared to compare.”

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Erik lifted his lover out of his chair and carried him to the bedroom.


	9. You shouldn’t have come here. (Fictober day 9)

Charles and Erik turned their heads towards the sound of their granddaughter crying.

 

“Poor baby, she’s having a nightmare,” Charles sat up on the couch.

 

“Yes,” Erik pulled his husband’s chair over, “we better go check on her, Peter’s out running.”

 

“I agree,” Charles answered climbing into his chair. “Let’s see what troubling her.”

 

Luna sat up in her bed, wiping the tears from her eyes, she was only 6 years old but she was very mature for her age.

 

“You shouldn’t have come here,” she said as her grandfathers opened her bedroom door.

 

“She’s got your flare for the dramatic,” Charles laughed as he wheeled over to their granddaughter’s bed.

 

“Darling,” Erik sat down on the bed, “whatever made you say that?”

 

“I don’t know,” tears began falling from her eyes.

 

“What do you mean you don’t know?” Charles pulled himself into the bed next to the pair.

 

“I don’t know why I said that, and I don’t remember my dream,” The 6 year old sobbed. “I have to do pee.”

 

“Come on love, I’ll take you,” Erik took the girl by the hand and walked her to the bathroom,

 

Charles sat on the bed wondering what could have cause Luna to act so strangely. He thought about peeking in her mind but reasoned that Peter, and Erik would get mad.

 

“It was me,” Jean leaned against the door frame.

 

“Is everything okay? What happened?” Charles asked the fire haired telepath.

 

“I was helping Allen,” Jean sighed. “I didn’t want to bother you I know you and Erik were babysitting and I thought I could handle it.”

 

“Hi Aunt Jean,” Luna pushed her way through Jean’s legs.

 

“Luna be careful,” Erik called behind her, “you could have knocked Aunt Jean over. Sorry Jean.”

 

“Sorry,” she said as she jumped onto her bed. “Papa said Grandpa would read to me.”

 

“Yes,” Charles kissed the top of her head, “I will if you just give me a minute to talk to Aunt Jean. Why doesn’t Papa start and I’ll be right in.”

 

“Fine,” Luna groaned, “but come back soon. I love when you do silly voices,” she blew her grandfather a kiss.

 

***

 

“So everything’s okay now?” Erik asked his husband as they settled in to watch this week’s episode of The Real Housewives of New York.

 

“Yes Jean had a migraine earlier today,” Charles elaborated on what he had told his husband telepathically 30 minutes ago. “She didn’t want to ask me to help with Allan because she knew we were watching Luna.”

 

“She’s always been such a dear. Well,” the magnetist shuddered remembering the early 90s, “usually she’s a sweetheart.”

 

“Yes,” Charles agreed, “so when he was flashing back to his foster home her head started hurting again, and she projected it to Luna.”

 

“Ahh,” Erik nodded, “well I’m glad it’s all settled now,” he kissed the top of his husband’s head.

 

“Exactly all's right with the world,” Charles laughed as he cuddled up to his husband, “now let’s see if Bethenny and Carole kill each other.”

 

“I really think one of these days one of them is going to snap,” Erik laughed as he pressed play.


	10. You think this troubles me? (Fictober day 10)

 

Charles ran his fingers through his lover’s hair.

 

“You’re really okay with this arrangement? It doesn’t bother you that this is the only way we can work,” he looked down meeting Erik’s eyes as he lifted his head towards the actor.

 

“You think this troubles me?” Erik smiled. “I know that your heart belongs to me. I don’t care that you have to pretend to date the newest up and coming starlet. I’ve long since given up fighting you over paying my rent, and everyone important to me knows about us. Why would our arrangement bother me?” He added before placing a kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

 

“Well,” the smaller man said, “this situation is different than before. I’ve never been in a contracted relationship before.”

 

“Yes,” Erik stood up and walked towards the refrigerator, “and I have absolutely no interest in being in the public eye. Think of how easy it will be for me to blend in at events, or travel with you. I mean if Charles Xavier is finally in a committed relationship no one will think twice about his “friend” that always seems to be around.” Erik continued returning to the bed with a Chinese food container and two forks.

 

“You have a point,” Charles replied taking a forkful of chicken and broccoli, “I guess this could work. I’ve just never felt the need to have a fake relationship. I let myself be seen with various women and even go through the motions hooking up with them, the idea of being in a fake relationship never crossed my mind. All that changed when you came into my life.”

 

“I know,” Erik said between bites, “it’s been ages since rumors of who you are dating circulated. The last time I remember seeing speculation about who you were shacking up with was that Oscars after party. I really think this could work for us, you do have a history or dating your co stars,” he laughed.

 

“If only people knew what was really going on when Emma Frost and I were seen entering that hotel room,” Charles laughed and choked on a piece of chicken.

 

“Here drink something,” Erik handed his boyfriend a glass of water. “Having a dead celebrity in my apartment would really fuck with my not wanting to be in the public eye.”

 

“Of course we can’t have that,” Charles laughed having regained his breath. “As I was saying, the midwestern housewives would lose their shit if they knew all we did was watch A Star is Born while dishing about men we slept with.”

 

“I love that story,” Erik laughed. “You never told me was it the Judy or Barbara version?”

 

“Both,” Charles put the last piece of chicken in his mouth. “I wanted to watch the Judy version and she wanted to watch Barbara so we watched them back to back.”

 

Erik doubled over with laughter. When he finally regained his composure Charles took his hand and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

 

“I will sign the contract under one condition,” he said gaining raised eyebrow from Erik. 

 

“You agree to travel with me, and let me list you as my assistant,” Charles continued speaking before Erik could interrupt.

 

“Well,” Erik spoke after what felt to Charles like a lifetime of silence. “You did mention free vacations to promote Miss Moira MacTaggert, and I’ve never travelled outside the continental US. What the hell, why not.”

 

Charles didn’t know what to say, Erik had always prided himself on his independence. When he found out Charles went behind his back and paid the rent because lost his job at the newspaper it was a week long fight.

 

“Really?” Charles beamed like a kid on Christmas morning. “You’ll do that for me? For us?” He asked still a bit in shock.

 

“Yes really,” Erik kissed his boyfriend. “But don’t expect me to do any PA work. I’m not going to be doing your laundry, or booking your flights.”

 

“Well when you say PA,” a wicked smile crossed the actor’s face. “I wasn’t thinking persona assistant.”

 

“Oh really what were you thinking?” Erik played along already knowing where this was going with his boyfriend’s dirty mind.

 

“Penis assistant,” he winked unbuttoning his jeans.

 

“Mmm,” Erik purred, “now that’s something I can get behind.”

 

“You read my mind,” Charles whispered in Erik’s ear, “I was hoping you’d get behind it.”

 


	11. But I will never forget this! (Fictober day 11)

“I’ll be right back,” Charles said as he exited the car. “I forgot something.”

 

“Alright but be quick,” Erik groaned, “I want to make it to the hotel before it gets late.”

 

“Right,” Charles leaned into the passenger side window, “I’ll be just a minute.”

 

Erik smiled as he watched the telepath walk back into diner, wondering what on Erik Charles could have forgotten. After a few minutes Charles returned with a smile on his face.

 

“Alright,” he said as he got into the car, “let’s hit the road.”

 

“What did you forget?” Erik asked as he shifted the car into gear.

 

“I thought I dropped my wallet,” Charles lied. “I went back and looked around our table only to realize it was right here in my pocket.”

 

Both men laughed, as Erik headed towards the highway.

 

***

 

Erik fell back onto the king sized bed.

 

“Interesting how they didn’t have any doubles left,” the magnetist laughed.

 

“Are you suggesting I tampered with that poor woman’s mind?” Charles asked with a wicked smile across his face, leaning back against the small desk.

 

“That is exactly what I’m suggesting,” Erik sat up. “Not that I mind sharing a bed with you.”

 

“I didn’t think you would darling,” Charles laughed.

 

“Well you were right,” Erik stood up and walked towards the bath, “I need to shower.”

 

“Alright and when you’re done why don’t we grab a bite to eat?”

 

“Perfect,” Erik smiled as he took his turtleneck off.

 

Once he heard the water running Charles sat down at the deck and took out the postcard he had brought at the diner. He thought of what he wanted to write to Erik but the words wouldn’t come to him. Finally he started writing.

 

I saw this postcard at the counter and thought of you. I’m so happy we are on this trip together and I thought it would be nice to have something to remember it by. I hope you like it.

 

Your friend,

Charles

 

Charles wasn’t satisfied with what he had written and even contemplated ripping the postcard up.

 

“Everything alright?” Erik exited the shower in just a towel wrapped around his waist.

 

“Yes of course,” Charles turned to face his friend licking his lips at the sight of the man.

 

“You looked frustrated,” Erik continued dropping the towel and pulling on his underwear. “I’m good at reading body language, you were hunched over,” he continued dressing.

 

“Honestly,” Charles stood up, “I’m alright I was just writing.”

 

“Oh like in a diary?” Erik asked, “I didn’t know you journaled.”

 

“Well I do keep a journal,” Charles continued, “but I was writing this,” he handed the postcard to his friend.

 

Erik looked at the picture and then turned it over to read what Charles had written. After he had read it Erik looked up and smiled.

 

“So this is what you went back in for?” He asked his friend.

 

“Yes,” Charles blushed, “I know it’s silly but I thought…”

 

“It’s not silly,” Erik cut his friend off, “it is wonderful and I will cherish it forever. I can’t promise I won’t lose it because I’m used to traveling light and often on short notice, but I will never forget this!”

 

“I’m glad you like it,” Charles smiled, “and who knows what that future holds. Maybe you won’t have to travel on short notice anymore, maybe you’ll have a purpose and feel the need to stay in one place.”

 

“Maybe,” Erik smiled, “now how about we work up an appetite before dinner,” he pulled Charles down on to the bed.

 

“Sounds perfect,” Charles said between kisses.

  
  
  
  
  



	12. Who could do this? (Fictober day 12)

Charles and Erik looked around the disheveled front lawn, snickering.

 

“This is going to be great,” Charles beamed at his husband.

 

“I know,” Erik snickered, “they will never suspect we did this.” 

 

“They should be home soon,” Charles turned towards the car, “we better pretend we’re pulling up from our date.”

 

“Good idea,” the taller man opened the car door, “this is going to be hilarious.”

 

***

 

Ten minutes later the 2 school buses, van, and Erik and Charles’ car, unloaded on the driveway.

 

“Oh my god what happened here,” Scott surveyed the damage.

 

“I don’t know,” Jean placed her fingers on her temple, “but there’s no one who shouldn't be here on the property.”

 

“I’ll get all the kids inside,” Peter grabbed a few students at a time and ran them in the house. 

 

“Did you figure out what happened yet?” The speedster chewed on a Twinkie having cleared the lawn of students. “The movie was great by the way, held my interest so much I only went for a run twice.”

 

“That’s nice,” Erik put a hand on his son’s shoulder. “But no Peter in the two seconds since you left we didn’t figure anything out. Thank you for getting everyone inside.”

 

“Who could do this?” Charles asked dramatically.

 

“Or what,” Erik added even more dramatically.

 

“It’s alright guys,” Hank said, “we’ll figure it out. There’s no need to act so melodramatic.”

 

“You jerks,” Jean turned to the telepath and magnetist, “we were all really worried.”

 

Charles and Erik broke into laughter while everyone but Jean stood there confused.

 

“Do you want to tell the non telepaths what’s going on?” Scott said sarcastically.

 

“Shall you tell them or shall I?” Jean started laughing in spite of herself.

 

“APRIL FOOLS,” Charles and Erik yelled in unison. 

 

“This was all a joke?” Hank wasn’t pleased with the prank. 

 

“Nice one Dadneato,” Peter laughed, “oh and you too Charles.”

 

“Thank you,” Charles smiled, “I came up with the idea and Erik facilitated it.”

 

“Well why don’t you clean up this shit since you put it there,” Scott scoffed at Erik.

 

“Calm down Scott,” Jean rubbed her husband’s arm.

 

“Yeah,” Erik laughed, “no need to get all fired up.”

 

Charles and Erik were both in tears from laughing.

 

“It’s actually kind of funny,” Hank broke the tension. “When you realize it was all just a joke.”

 

“Haha really funny,” Scott smiled in spite of himself. “Is that my motorcycle in the tree?”

 

Now everyone but Scott was doubled over with laughter.

 

“I’m going inside we have an audience,” Scott pointed towards the slew of young mutants looking out the window.

 

“Alright Scott, I’ll clean everything up,” Erik waved his hands and began moving metal out of trees. 

 

“I love you darling,” Charles rubbed the metal bender’s leg.

 

“Ditto,” Erik kissed the top of the telepath’s head, gaining a chorus of awws from the students inside.


	13. Try harder next time. (Fictober day 13)

Charles rolled out of the tv room in a huff.

 

“What wrong?” Erik followed him towards the kitchen.

 

“Nothing,” the obviously frustrated telepath lied while opening the freezer.

 

“If nothing is wrong,” The magnetist questioned his husband. “Why are you making yourself an ice cream sundae when we’ve already had dessert?”

 

Erik walked towards a pouting Charles who was having trouble opening the jar of hot fudge.

 

“You know I don’t like to lose,” Charles whined as his husband opens the jar and heated the fudge in the microwave.

 

“Well,” Erik answered, “try harder next time.”

 

“I can’t believe I let you convince me to play video games with the kids,” Charles took the fudge Erik had warmed and poured it on top of his ice cream. “It will be a good bonding experience, Charles. It will be a real treat for them, you’re always so button up.” The telepath imitated his husband’s voice.

 

“You’re just mad because I did better than you,” Erik laughed as it spayed whipped cream on top of the sundae and then added Charles’ favorite sprinkles.

 

“No I am not,” Charles groaned, “and I did try hard. I’m in my eighties what do you expect?”

 

“Well,” Erik answered opening the draw with his power and bringing over two spoons for them. “I expect my grumpy husband not to overreact to losing a video game to a group of pre teens.” He laughed, feeding Charles a spoonful of the sundae.

 

“You’re right darling,” Charles smiled as he dug into the sundae with his own spoon. “I am overreacting, but at least it got me a sundae.” He winked as he fed Erik a spoonful.

 

“You know my love,” Erik said after finishing the spoonful, “you could just ask me to share a sundae with you.”

 

“Well I could,” Charles flashed a wicked smile, “but you’d probably tell me we shouldn’t because we’ve already eaten cake. This way I make a scene and I get a treat.”

 

“You’re lucky I love you,” Erik winked feeding his husband another bit.

 

“I know I am,” Charles beamed. “Now, let’s finish this off and then we’ll go in and I’ll tell the kids how happy I am to have played with them. I don’t want them thinking I’m upset.”

 

“Sounds perfect,” Erik smiled. “They look up to you so much and would hate if they upset you.”

 

The two men fed each other spoons of ice cream and thought about how happy they were to have each other.

  
  
  



	14. Some people call this wisdom. (Fictober day 14)

Charles opened the diary he has kept during his years at Harvard. “Oh God,” he cringed tossing the book aside.

“What’s the matter?” Erik picked up the book and put it back on the top of the box. “Are you getting overwhelmed? We can stop any time.”

“No,” the telepath put his hand out for the book. “We need to clear out these boxes to see if there’s anything we can use.”

“Yes we do,” Erik handed the diary to Charles, “but I don’t want you getting upset. Your mind, and body, are still recovering from Cairo. I mean it was on six weeks ago!” 

Charles knew his friend was getting worried so he took his hand. 

“I promise I was only cringing at how pompous I was. This diary,” he opened the book. “Is from my school days. My last entry was the day before I graduated Harvard. The last lines are wrote read as follows 

‘I have learned all that I can here, and I excitedly wait for the next chapter. I guess some people call this wisdom, the knowledge I’ve gained here. I’m certainly four years older and wiser then when I entered…’

And then I go on for two pages about the study of mutation, how I can’t wait for all the “tail” I’m going to get in London, and how I hope Raven will be happy there.”

“Charles,” Erik sat down next to his oldest friend, “don’t insult that man. You forgot that pompous young man is the man I fell for.” He kissed the telepath’s bald head.

“Well that’s true,” Charles laughed, “but I hope I’m less pompous these days. Perhaps I’m a bit more humble.”

“Well I think what you’ve been through is certainly a humbling experience,” the metalbender rubbed his friend’s arm.

“Indeed,” Charles shivered, “now let’s clear out these boxes. I’m sure there’s some old clothes, or something we can use in here. I put this stuff in storage because I thought it might come in handy one day.”

“Good idea,” Erik stood and opened another box, “oh my God. Is that baby Charles?”

“Give me that,” Charles grabbed his baby picture from Erik. “Come on back to work.”

“Please Charles,” Erik looked into his friend’s eyes, “I want to look at your baby pictures,” he pouted.

“Okay,” Charles unloaded baby pictures and toys, “but then we really should look for useful things.”

“Yes of course,” Erik smiled as the pair went through Charles baby box.


	15. I thought you had forgotten. (Fictober day 15)

Erik looked at the clock on the wall, it was already 1pm and Charles hadn’t mentioned their anniversary yet.

 

“Good afternoon love,” Charles rolled into the living room. 

 

“Oh you remember me?” Erik scoffed.

 

“Remember you? What’s wrong darling?” The telepath asked his lover.

 

“Oh nothing,” Erik lied if Charles didn’t remember the significance of today’s date he wasn’t going to tell him. “I’m just being a cranky old man. You got up so early to prep your class for finals and I’ve been bored all day.”

 

“I’m sorry darling,” Charles rolled behind Erik’s chair and rubbed his partner’s shoulders. “With the end of the school year just a few weeks away I want them prepared. Some of them are off to college in the fall.”

 

“Mmm,” Erik purred, “I guess I’ll forgive you. Don’t I always?”

 

“Why don’t we go take a nap?” Charles smiled as he kissed the back of Erik’s neck.

 

“Sure,” the magnetist rolled his eyes.

 

As the pair made their way to the bedroom Charles couldn’t help but smile, even without his power he could tell his lover had no idea what was waiting in the bedroom.

 

“Actually,” Erik turned around at the door, “I’m not that old that I need a nap, but I know you got up early so you rest and I’ll go work in the garden.”

 

“Wait,” Charles grabbed his partner’s hand. “Please just lay with me, at least till I fall asleep.”

 

“Of course,” the magnetist rolled his eyes as he turned and opened the door.

 

“Oh my God!” Erik ran towards the poodle mix smiling on their bed.

 

“Happy Anniversary,” Charles beamed, he was usually horrible at keeping secrets but he was happy to have pulled this one off.

 

“I thought you had forgotten,” Erik said between belly rubs and puppy kisses.

 

“How could I forget this day?” Charles questioned. “On this day in 1962 I fished you out of the sea. I fell in love with your mind and soul don that day. I have loved you every day for the last forty years.”

 

“Oh my love,” Erik kissed his partner who was now sitting right in front of him. “You can be such a romantic when you want to be.”

 

“Thank you,” Charles took Erik’s hand. “As I said I have loved you everyday since then and I plan to love you everyday for the rest of my life. Will you do me the honor of being my husband?” 

 

“Oh Charles of course I will,” Erik kissed his fiancé. “Is that a wooden ring?” 

 

“Yes,” The telepath smiled as he placed the ring on Erik’s finger. “I didn’t want you to suspect anything so I had Frank use his power to help me make it.”

 

The pair kissed, as puppy jumped and barked on the bed. 

 

“Well,” Charles laughed, “I guess we should take your new son for a walk so he can get accustomed to his new home.”

 

“Good idea,” Erik pet his new baby and took the leash and harness his fiancé handed him. “Come let’s go Eddie, papa and daddy Charles will show you your new home.”

 

“I think Eddie is the perfect name,” Charles smiled knowing that Erik named the pup after his mother. 

 

“Oh no we weren’t fast enough. Don’t worry I’ll clean it up,” Erik worried Charles would be upset at the puppy’s accident, the telepath hated mess.

 

“It’s fine,” Charles smiled. “Just wiped it with a paper towel and we’ll disinfect it after we walk him.”

 

“I love you Charles Xavier,” Erik kissed his lover’s bald head. 

 

“I love you too,” Charles smiled.

 

“Arf arf,” Eddie barked.

 

“I think he loves us too,” Erik laughed as he tossed the wet paper towel in the garbage. “Come on boys let’s show off my new ring my fiancé got me, and introduce you to everyone,” he picked up Eddie.

  
  



	16. This is going to be so much fun! (Fictober day 16)

Charles’ train of thought was interrupted yet again by Peter Maximoff.

 

“This is going to be so much fun! I’m going to break into the Pentagon,” the silver haired speedster ran circles around the car. “I mean who else can say they did that?”

 

“No one kid,” Logan put his arm out stopping the teen dead in his tracks. “No do you think you could stand sit for 5 seconds so we can go over the plan one more time.”

 

“Listen I got it, you guys told me like a million times already,” Peter answered while munching on a Twinkie.

 

“Where did you…” Charles began to ask but stopped himself when he saw Hank McCoy returning to them. “Never mind here comes Hank.”

 

“Alright here’s our tickets for the tour,” McCoy handed Charles and Logan their tickets. “We’ve got to go inside, as soon as that door opens you go in and…”

 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, follow the guy into the elevator, steal his uniform, free Magneto. I got it catch you later guys.” The speedster ran off.

 

***

 

“I’m never getting in that head again…” in a flash the elevator door closed, and Charles and Erik were duct taped together.

 

“Peter what the fuck?” The telepath yelled.

 

“You’re lucky there’s no metal in here,” the magnetist added.

 

“Listen I’ve watched enough soap operas with my mom to know where there’s sexual frustration in the air,” the speedster stood before them. “You two are gonna kiss and make up, and then I’ll open this door and you and Claws MaGee can go save the day or whatever.”

 

***

 

“What the fuck Peter?” Logan was covered in blood and bullets were dropping out of his skin. 

 

“Damn,” Peter looked around the room. “We better find glasses and get out of here.” 

 

***

 

“What the fuck Peter?” Hank asked as the he pushed Erik into the car. “Why are you covered in blood Logan?”

 

“JUST DRIVE HANK,” Charles, Erik, and Logan yelled in unison.

 

“Okay okay,” Hank speed away.

 

“TOLD YOU THIS WAS GOING TO BE FUN!” Peter yelled at he ran along side the car.


	17. I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it. (Fictober day 17)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to day 2.

“Why did I hear a crash in here?” Charles opened the door to Erik’s studio.

 

“Well,” Erik pushed a lock of hair from his face smearing orange paint in it. “I’ll tell you but you’re not gonna like it.”

 

“Erik,” the smaller man frowned, “just tell me. I’ve got a lot of data to log. I mean Raven really does have the worst timing. Can you believe she took Hank on vacation a week before of research grant proposal is due? And we just finished the work on the house, so now I’ve got to finish our proposal, and we agreed to finish unpacking, and now I’ve got to worry about you. Why is you laughing?” 

 

“Because,” Erik smiled, “I watched you walk around performing that entire soliloquy, while stepping in splatter paint, only to finally end with sitting on the old chair I just poured three cans on paint on.”

 

Charles looked how and saw that indeed his clothes and hands were covered in orange paint.

 

“Well I don’t find this funny,” he stood up and crossed his arms spreading paint onto his cardigan.

 

“The fact that you don’t find it funny makes it even more funny,” Erik kept laughing.

 

“Would you please just tell me what that crash was?” Charles scowled. “So I can go change and then get back to work.”

 

“Fine,” Erik composed himself, “I know you hate when I’m hard on myself. It wasn’t coming out so I smashed it over the chair, then I poured the orange paint all over the chair I smashed the canvas on.”

 

“Erik,” Charles took his fiancée’s hand, “why would you think I would be mad?”

 

“Because,” tears of frustration were welling up in Erik’s eyes, “anytime I don’t like something I’ve made to tell me it’s amazing. Sometimes I’m not amazing. Sometimes what I’ve made is crap and I get mad and I want to destroy it.”

 

“Darling, it’s alright,” Charles kissed Erik. “I’ve given up long ago on getting mad at my temperamental artist. I love you exactly the way you are, and your passion for every in life only makes me love you more.”

 

“Really?” Erik smiled.

 

“Yes really,” Charles rubbed Erik’s shoulders. “Now I could use a break, and it looked like you could too. Why do we go shower off all this paint?”

 

“Mmm, that sounds perfect,” Erik growled as he picked up his fiancée and carried him into the house.


	18. You should have seen it. (Fictober day 18)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw A Star Is Born and was so heartbroken I was I spider to write a Cherik version with a happy ending.

Raven and Erik looked at each other with their mouths agape. Was this really happening? Had country music superstar Charles Xavier really asked Erik out for a drink?

 

“You are absolutely going to have a drink with him!” Raven finally broke the silence.

 

“No I am not,” Erik answered as he grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. “I don’t care if he made history being the first openly gay singer to with a CMA. Have you read the rumors about him?”

 

“Erik you are going!” Raven grabbed his arm stopping him before he got to the door. “You know tabloid rumors are made up half of the time! He said he loved your voice!”

 

“Raven that’s just a line,” Erik frowned. “I bet his tells that to all the boys,” he laughed.

 

“Well,” Raven looked out the bar window a saw Charles waiting. “You better decide what you’re telling him he’s outside waiting for you,”

 

“Really?” Erik questioned his blue haired friend. “We closed an hour ago.”

 

***

 

“You should have see it,” Charles told his manager and best friend Hank McCoy.

 

“Sure,” Hank said sarcastically. “I bet he was phenomenal, a hot new talent, not at all just someone to get your rocks off with.”

 

“That’s not fair,” Charles slurred his words. “I haven’t hooked up with anyone in months. This guy has an amazing voice.”

 

“Alright,” Hank’s voice softened. “Have fun, just please be at the airport on time. Sound check has to start no later than 2.”

 

“You got it,” Charles hung up the phone.

 

“Well,” Raven walked towards Charles holding Erik’s hand. “Have fun you two,” she added putting Erik’s hand in Charles’.

 

“Really, Raven?” Erik pulled his hand away.

 

“It’s alright I don’t mind,” Charles smiled.

 

“Well I do,” Erik said coldly. 

 

“Alright get his man a drink,” Raven tried to break the tension. “See you tomorrow Erik.”

 

“So where are we going for this drink?” Erik turned to the country crooner. “Everything’s closed and I’m not going to you’re hotel. I’m not that kind of guy.”

 

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Charles smiled his charming smile. “There’s a bar not too far that’s run by cops so they are still open.”

 

“Okay let’s go, but really I mean it one drink,” Erik said firmly.

 

***

 

“Look at you now,” Raven raised a glass to her best friend. “Who would have thought four months ago that you’d be not only dating but on tour performing with Charles Xavier!”

 

“I know every day I wake up expecting it to be a dream,” Erik clinked his glass against Raven’s.

 

“The after party is getting a bit crowded,” Charles walked over to the pair. “What to go to bed.”

 

“Oh yeah get it girl,” Raven laughed. “But seriously Charles thanks for flying me out here, the festival was amazing.”

 

“Yes let’s go to bed,” Erik stood next to Charles. “It’s getting to rowdy in here,” he pointed at Raven.

 

“Good Night Raven,” Charles hugged her. “And no worries darling, any time you want to come out just let me know.

 

“So are you not going to tell me about your chat with Sebastian Shaw of CAA?” Charles whispered in his boyfriend’s ear as they walked to the bedroom.

 

“That’s just what I wanted to talk to you about,” Erik pulled him into room and closed the door.

 

“Well I’m all ears,” Charles sat on the bed. “What do they have to offer.”

 

Charles listened to Erik pitch him the idea of signing with Seb, as everyone called the CAA dbad for a half hour waiting patiently for his turn to talk.

 

“So what do you think?” 

 

“Listen that’s an amazing opportunity,” Charles strummed on a guitar. “But before you make a decision hear me out.”

 

“Of course,” Erik rubbed his boyfriend’s leg. “You’ve given me this amazing opportunity and I value your input.”

 

“Thank you,” the smaller man kissed his boyfriend. “Hank and I are in the process of opening our own record company. My contract is up at the end of the year and I want a change. I don’t want to have to answer to anyone I want to make my music the way I want. I was gonna wait till everything was said and done but since you’ve already gotten another opportunity I need to ask you now. Would you do us the honor of being the first artist to sign with CXHM Records?”

 

“I… I don’t know what to say,” Erik was shocked.

 

“You don’t have to answer right now, take and day and think about it.” Charles took his boyfriend’s hand, “no matter what you decide I love you and I always will.”

 

“I don’t need to think let’s do it!” Erik pounced on top of Charles. “I love you too.”

 

The two men kissed deeply, just as Charles was about to take Erik’s shirt off the door opened.

 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Hank blushed. “It wasn’t locked so I thought I could come in. Erik, your package has arrived.”

 

“Ahhh,” Erik yelled and ran out of the room.

 

“What the fuck was that about?” Charles asked Hank.

 

“A surprise for you,” McCoy smiled at his friend and business partners. “So I saw Erik talking to Seb…”

 

“Yeah he told me the offer so I couldn’t wait any more,” Charles interrupted. “I asked him to sign with CXHM Records and he said yes!”

 

“Are you ready for your surprise?” Erik called from outside the room.

 

“Ready as I’ll ever be,” Charles laughed.

 

“You’re gonna love it,” Hank smiled.

 

“Hello,” a fluffy head pooped in. “Will you be my daddy?”

 

“Oh my God! You got me a do!” Charles ran up and took the dog from Erik.

 

“Well I remembered you saying how you always wanted one.” Erik smiled.

 

“He’s perfect,” Charles kissed his boyfriend. “I’ll be his daddy only if you will do daddy with me.”

 

“Mmm oh yeah daddy.” 

 

“And thanks my q to leave,” Hank walked towards the door. “I’m so glad you agreed to sign with us. When Charles pulled you up on stage I knew a star was born.”

 

Hank closed the door and Charles pulled Erik onto the bed attempting to pick up where they left off. They laughed when they were immediately followed for their new baby.

 


	19. Oh please, like this is the worst I have done. (Fictober day 19)

Charles looked at his husband through the bars of the prison cell.

 

“Oh please, like this is the worst I have done,” Erik laughed at his scowling partner.

 

“No it’s not,” Charles couldn’t help but smile at the situation. “We both know you’ve done much worse.”

 

“Exactly,” Erik bent down to kiss Charles through the bars. “Now when am I getting out of here? It’s cute by the way how they though putting me in a cell alone could stop me if I wanted to break out of here.”

 

“It really is quite silly,” the telepath chuckled. “They’re processing your discharge as we speak. I argued that since they only arrested you out of all the peaceful protesters if they pressed charges we would be suing for discrimination.” 

 

“That’s why I married you,” Erik beamed. “You’re so smart.”

 

“Alright you’re free to go,” the police woman opened the master of magnetism’s cell. 

 

“Thank you for your service office,” Charles winked at her. “Come on Erik the car is waiting outside.”

 

_ “Should I be worried about competition? I saw the way you winked at her.”  _ Erik asked his husband telepathically.

 

_ “Not at all darling. She just told me how she was a big fan of both of us.”  _ Charles replied.  _ “And she said that if she didn’t need to keep this job she would be out there protesting for clean water with you.” _

 

“Goodbye,” Erik turned around dramatically when they reached the door. “I must say I will be giving this resort a 1 star rating, the service sucked. You were nice,” he pointed at the officer who released him.

 

With the flick of his wrist Erik opened the doors and floated himself and a hysterical Charles down the stairs to their car.


	20. I hope you have a speech prepared. (Fictober day 20)

Erik and Charles surveyed the empty auditorium.

 

“I hope you have a speech prepared,” Charles turned to his husband and smiled. “Since it was your idea to elope you’ve got to break the news to everyone.”

 

“Do I have a speech prepared?” Erik scoffed. “Of course I have a speech prepared.”

 

“Good because everyone should be filing in here in about two minutes.”

 

***

 

Almost a half hour later, and several arguments of who wants to sit next to who everyone finally settled in their seats. 

 

“Why are we here?” Caleb, the orange skinned nine year old said while raising his hand.

 

“Yeah,” eleven year old Beatrice raised two of her four arms. “It’s almost lunch time.”

 

“Settle down everyone,” Charles rolled to the edge of the stage. “Erik has an announcement to make.”

 

“Why are you wearing those rings?” The ever observant Carrie-Ann chimed in.

 

“That’s just what I wanted to talk to you all about,” Erik smiled at his captive audience. Charles loved how patient and caring he was with the children. Erik even managed to soften Charles.

 

“Well now that I’ve got your attention,” Erik began. “I wanted to announce that on our vacation Charles proposed and I decided we should elope, so we got married.”

 

Charles took his husband’s hand and smiled as the auditorium erupted with a chorus of ohhh and ahhhs.

 

***

 

“You know,” Jean Grey walked into the Charles’ office and giggled when she say him and Erik kissing.

 

“Can I help you Jean,” Charles blushed as Erik climbed off his lap.

 

“Right,” Jean composed herself. “You know you could have let us plan a party. I love weddings.”

 

“Who said anything about not having a party?” Erik laughed.

 

“Yes,” Charles added. “You know we love presents.”

 

“And my husband,” Erik winked at Charles, “loves cake.”

 

“So I get to plan your wedding reception?” Jean was so excited she was bouncing.

 

“Of course you can my dear,” Erik walked over and hugged her.

 

“We have complete faith in you,” Charles continued. “You know you’ve always been our favorite student.”

 

“I won’t let you down,” Jean smiled. “I’ve got several calls to make.”

 

“Look at my wonderful husband,” Charles pulled himself onto the couch and tapped next to where he was sitting. “Not only did you marry me in a beautiful location with just the two of us, but you’ve always softened me with the children. Looked how happy Jean is.”

 

“Yes,” Erik sat next to the telepath and kissed his head. “She does throw a good party, and she’s matured so much over the last decade it seemed like the perfect choice.”

 

“I agree,” Charles purred, “now lets consummate our marriage again,” he winked.

 

“I thought you’d never ask,” Erik laughed locking the door with a flick of his wrist.


	21. Impressive, truly. (Fictober day 21)

Charles studied the chess board, Erik had him in check and he had to choose his next move very carefully.

 

Erik’s eyes narrowed on Charles like a hawk watching his prey. When Charles licked his puffy red lips, Erik took a deep breath. He wanted the game to end so they could move on from stimulating their minds to stimulating their bodies.

 

“Impressive, truly,” Charles sat back in his chair and took a sip from his drink. “I don’t know what to do next, every move I see leads to checkmate.”

 

“Well,” Erik raised his glass, “why not just get it over with then? No sense in fighting it, you know I’ve got your beat.” The magnetist winked and smiled.

 

“But Erik,” The telepath countered, “why would I do that? What if I’m wrong and you slip up. I could still win this.” Charles uncrossed his legs and leaned forward again finally making his move.

 

“Ahh I see,” Erik put down his glass, “you want to drag this out. Well two can play at that game. I don’t mind going at this all night. Check,” he said as he moved his piece into position knowing his innuendo would drive Charles wild.

 

“To hell with it,” Charles moved his King into a position he knew would put him in checkmate. “You win, Erik.”

 

“Come now Charles,” Erik smiled, he was going to drag this out and make Charles beg. “You know you’re not allowed to knowingly put yourself into check.”

 

“Fine,” Charles moved the King back where it was and studied the board again.

 

***

 

Twenty three minutes later, Charles counted, Erik had won the game.

 

“Now that you’ve beat me,” Charles purred, “what would you like to do?”

 

“Well,” Erik walked behind Charles who was still seated across from him, “I was thinking I would lay you down on the floor.”

 

“I like that,” Charles’ voice cracked with lust.

 

“Then,” Erik continued whispering in his lover’s ear, “I’m going to slowly undress you.”

 

“Yes,” Charles could barely speak he was so filled with lust.

 

“And then I’m going to run my hands up and down you body,” Erik licked Charles’ ear. “And when I see your cock starting to drip, I’m going to undress in front of you,” he walked around Charles and took him by the hand.

 

“Please,” Charles begged as Erik laid him on the floor, “just take me, now.”

 

“Patients is a virtue Charles,” Erik said as he started the process, gaining breathy purrs from his lover.

 

Once they were both undressed Erik kissed his lover and pulled him up.

 

“On your knees,” the metal bender commanded.

 

“Yes sir,” Charles happily obliged, he hissed from the mixture of pleasure and pain when he felt Erik thrust into him. “Impressive,” The telepath cried out.

 

“Truly you are,” Erik cried as he continued thrusting inside Charles.


	22. I know how you love to play games. (Fictober day 22)

Erik laughed as he shut down his laptop.

 

“What’s so funny?” Charles handed him a glass of wine.

 

“Well,” Erik took a sip of the wine and smiled. “I know how you love to play games. I was just reading online that last night someone tweeted that they saw you out to dinner on with Moria. Then it was mentioned that you arrived in New York early this morning and took a picture with a fan. Someone pointed out that the sighting of the two of you was at 8 pm local time in Sydney and the fan picture here was posted at 1 pm New York, they questioned how you could have gotten here so fast. So then DiamondPrincess said that clearly what must have happened was the Sydney fan was mistaken and the sighting must have been at breakfast and then you immediately got on a flight here and met a fan and that’s the end of that.”

 

Charles laughed so hard he nearly choked on his drink. 

 

“So what does that have to do with me playing games?” Charles smiled.

 

“Oh you know exactly what I mean,” Erik playfully hit his boyfriend on the shoulder. “You told me last week that you could spend the rest of the month here. You’re direct quote was ‘Moria’s PR will be sending out sightings of us together, maybe even old pictures, while she wraps up her film.’ Then you told me all you had to do was lay low, and not to worry no one would recognize you with your glasses. Can you honestly say you aren’t playing games with her fans?”

 

“Actually I can,” Charles flashed his award nominated smile. “That man was coming out of a doctor’s office when he recognized me. He told me he was sorry to bother me but he was just such a huge fan, seen all of my work, and he was happy to meet me. I thanked him and said how I hope everything works out. He told me it would be okay he just needed a mastectomy and chemo, apparently men can get breast cancer, then the guy asked for a picture. I mean am I supposed to tell the guy who’s got breast cancer no?”

 

“Wow,” Erik leaned in for a kiss. “You are such a sweetheart, that’s why I fell for you.”

 

“What can I say I try,” Charles winked.

 

“But don’t tell me that you didn’t think about the fact that it would drive the rising star Moria MacTaggert’s fans crazy.”

 

“Well,” Charles purred. “I may be nice but I’m no saint.”

 

“That you aren’t,” Erik laughed and pounded on top of his boyfriend kissing him passionately.


	23. This is not new, it only feels like it. (Fictober day 23)

Charles smiled as he made his way towards cerebro with a travel chess board on his lap. For the past few years, 10 pm Friday night was date night with Erik. It worked for them because at that time things had settled down at the school, and at 4 am on a Saturday morning Erik’s wife and daughter were sound asleep.

 

‘Good morning Charles,’ Erik smiled when he felt the familiar feeling of his old friend slipping into his mind.

 

‘Technically it’s still night for me,’ Charles answered setting up the board.

 

‘Right,’ Erik laughed, talking to Charles telepathically felt like they were so close when in actuality they were over 4,000 miles apart. ‘Well then good evening,’ the magnetist answered.

 

‘Here,’ Charles looked down at a Polaroid of the chessboard where they left off last week. ‘Does you board match mine?’ He asked already knowing the answer.

 

‘Perfectly,’ Erik looked down at his own metallic chess board, each week he would secure the pieces to the board with his power before folding it up and placing it back pin the trunk of his car. 

 

For the next 45 minutes the two men told each other about their weeks, while they played the game.

 

‘I’ve had you in check twice already Charles,’ Erik noted his friend didn’t seem to have his heart in the game. ‘What’s on your mind that is keeping you from playing your best?’ He asked as he waited for Charles to make his move.

 

‘Nothing, you’re just playing exceptionally well this week,’ the telepath answered as he moved his Queen in to put Erik’s King in check. ‘See now I’ve got you in check.’

 

‘And now I’ve got you in checkmate,’ Erik laughed as he moved his Bishop into position.

 

‘Well done Erik,’ Charles laughed as he packed up the board.

 

‘Come now Charles,’ Erik said as he floated his board out to the trunk. ‘I know you’ve got something on your mind. Tell me old friend, what’s troubling you.’ 

 

‘Well,’ Charles paused thinking of how to tell Erik what it was that was on his mind. ‘It’s just,’ his mind flashed to the invitation to speak about genetics at a conference.

 

‘I saw that Charles,’ Erik said sadness clouding his voice. ‘You could just tell me if you’re not going to make our date, no point in letting it affect your game.’

 

‘Well you see,’ Charles said, ‘it’s in London.’ His voice sounded hopeful.

 

‘Ahh,’ Erik replied knowing what was coming next.

 

‘So I was thinking, maybe you could get away for a night and we could…’ Charles started to speak but Erik cut him off.

 

‘Charles, this isn’t new, it only feels like it is,’ he sighed.

 

‘What do you mean? I don’t understand,’ Charles asked.

 

‘The situation at hand,’ Erik explained, ‘it’s the classic tale of the other woman wanting more than the cheating husband can give. It’s not new but it feels new because it’s new to us.’

 

‘So I’m the other woman,’ Charles replied angrily. ‘Pardon me for thinking the years of history between us meant something,” the telepath continued.

 

‘No you’re not the other woman, Charles,’ Erik answered getting angry himself that Charles wasn’t listening to him. ‘You are my oldest friend, my only friend. I’ve done things with you I would never have imagined doing with another man,’ he mind flashed back to those nights in hotel rooms across the US in ‘62.

 

‘Erik,’ Charles purred when he saw what crossed his old friend’s mind. ‘I’m sorry. I knew it was likely an impossibility, but I thought it was worth a shot asking.’

 

‘It’s alright Charles, I forgive you,’ the magnetist laid back on the blanket he had laid out in his garage.

 

‘Thank you,’ the telepath smiled, ‘now,’ he continued, ‘let’s get back to what just crossed your mind. As I’m unfortunately not going to be able to keep our date next week, let’s get back to those things you never thought you’d do with another man,’ Charles added as he unzipped his pants.

 

‘I thought you’d never ask,’ Erik smiled and let his hand slip below his waistband.


	24. You know this, you know this to be true. (Fictober day 24)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Timeline Cherik

Erik woke up in a cold sweat, tears running down his face.

 

“JEAN NO,” the metal in the room shook.

 

“It’s alright Erik,” Charles pulled his husband close on the small mattress they were using as a bed.

 

“Charles? Where are we.” Erik’s heart rate steadied as the smaller man rubbed his face.

 

“We are in a warehouse in Georgia,” Charles pulled Erik close to his chest, 

 

“What?” Erik was still confused from his dream.

 

“We’re safe, you and I are working together now,” the telepath took his husband’s hand.

 

“Oh,” Erik felt Charles wedding band. “We’re married, I’m remembering.”

 

“Yes we are married good. You know this, you know this to be true,” the telepath smiled.

 

“Yes I know wants real now,” the magnetist kissed his husband’s hand. “I remember when I put that ring on your finger.”

 

“You turned one of the most horrific days of my life into one of the best,” Charles smiled.

 

“Well,” Erik smiled. “I wouldn’t call watching your home burn down one of the best days of your life. But I guess promising to spend the rest of my days fighting by your side for our future a pretty good day.” 

 

“It truly was,” Charles smiled at the memory. “I thought I had lost everything but I still had you. While we might not have had a judge or witnesses I still consider hat day our wedding day.”

 

“Yes well when we got to safety we managed to consummate the wedding,” Erik winked.

 

“Mmm yes,” Charles purred. “How about we relive our wedding night.”

 

“We’ve got to move out,” Logan knocked on the door interrupting the pair.

 

“Alright we’ll be right there,” Charles answered.

 

“He really has the worst timing,” Erik laughed and he lovingly put Charles in his chair.

 

“We’ll just have to relive our glory days when we get to the next safe house,” Charles smiled.

 

“It’s a date,” Erik kissed his husband’s forehead.

 

“Let’s go.” Logan yelled from the other room.


	25. Go forward, do not stray. (Fictober day 25)

“Who thought this would be a good idea?” Charles questioned Erik.

 

“You did, when I suggested it,” Erik laughed dodging a paint filled bullet.

 

“Well I did think it would be a fun way for everyone to unwind,” Charles shot Jean. “Sorry Jean. Where was I?”

 

“Before you shot Jean you were saying how paintball would be a fun way for everyone to unwind.” Erik took out Kurt.

 

“Right,” Charles looked around checking their cover. “But now that I see first hand how intense this is I have concerns. I just saw Scott limping.”

 

“Good,” Erik laughed. “It’s too quiet, we should move.”

 

“I agree,” Charles nodded firing up his wheelchair which was more of tank due to the modifications Erik had made.

 

“I got him!” Storm cheered having shot Erik the second he stood up.

 

“Erik no,” Charles fired back taking out Storm.

 

“TIME OUT,” Charles yelled cradling his fallen lover who had yellow paint dripping down his chest.

 

“Good call using our one time out,” Erik smiled.

 

“Are you okay? Those bullets can pack a punch.” Charles kissed Erik.

 

“I’m fine,” Erik chuckled. “Now listen we don’t have much time. It’s down to you and Raven.”

 

“One minute,” the referee called.

 

“Go forward, do not stray. Last I saw her she was heading towards the flag.” Erik spoke quickly. “Haul ass over there and get that flag first.”

 

“All players out must leave the field in 20 seconds,” the ref yelled.

 

Charles kissed Erik before he ran off the field.

 

***

 

“That was amazing!” Peter held up his soda can and everyone clinked there cans together.

 

“It was,” Erik placed his hand on his son’s shoulder.

 

“Yes everyone played so well,” Charles smiled. “I’m very proud everyone stuck to our no powers rule. Especially you Peter I know that must have been difficult.”

 

“No biggie,” Peter winked as he dropped four more pizza boxes on the table. “We were running low so I ran and got these.”

 

“I can’t believe we tied,” Raven wrapped her arms around her brother. “I didn’t think you had it in you to take me down.”

 

“Well I had a rally speech from Erik,” Charles reached for his boyfriend’s hand.

 

“Oh get a room already,” everyone groaned.

 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea,” Erik smiled as he wheeled Charles out of the room.

 

The pair laughed as they heard a chorus of  “ill,” and “gross,” and one “they’re so old.”

 

Charles raised his fingers to his temple and said in their minds, “We’re not that old and we’re not dead yet.”

 

“I love you Liebe,” Erik bent down and kissed his boyfriend’s head.

 

“And I you my love,” Charles smiled.


	26. I need a place to stay. (Prompt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First timeline old Cherik.

Charles woke up in the middle of the night with a smile on his face. He reached for his glass of water as he remembered the dream he’d been having, him and Erik in a bed together some 40 odd years ago.

Charles took a sip of his water before placing it back on the table, and laid back on his pillows. He slid his hand under his sheets and began stroking his cock.

“Erik,” Charles whispered as his penis stiffened.

“I need a place to stay,” Erik sat down at the foot of the telepath’s bed.

“Jesus Christ, Erik,” Charles yelled, quickly pulling his hand out from under the sheets. 

“Don’t stop on account of me,” Erik smirked. 

“You turn up in the middle of the night, in my bedroom, scare the shit out of me, and then want me to put on a show for you?” Charles was angry but still aroused. 

“Don’t be mad,” Erik laid down next to the smaller man.

“Please make yourself comfortable,” Charles rolled his eyes.

“I gave you that nice dream didn’t I?” Erik stroked the professor’s silver chest.

“Mmm,” Charles purred. “That was you? I thought I was just having a pleasant memory.”

“I was pushing my thoughts to you,” Erik slid his hand down towards the thelapath’s still hard cock.

“Erik, no.” Charles halfheartedly grabbed the metal bender’s wrist.

“Okay,” Erik pulled his hand away and laid back next to his lover. 

“Okay…” Charles was puzzled Erik gave up so quickly.

“I am many things Charles, but not a rapist, no means no.”

“Well yes it does,” Charles sat up and composed himself. “Why do you need a place to stay?”

“Let’s just say I had a falling out with one of my business associates.”

“I don’t even want to ask what that means,” the telepath scoffed.

“Best not to,” Erik laughed.

“You can stay so long as the students don’t see you, and only if you can ensure me that the police, or worse FBI, won’t show up asking questions about your whereabouts.”

“It’s not that bad,” Erik sat up and kissed his lover’s cheek. “It will blow over in a few days, and I promise you I'll stay right here in your bedroom day and night.” 

Charles licked his lips as he watched his lover manipulate the metal bed posts to hold his hands in place. “Well then we’re in agreement,” he said, his voice rough with arousal.

Erik nodded, his pupils black with lust.

“And to clarify,” Charles leaned in to whisper in Erik’s ear, “I consent to anything you want to do to my body.”

“Mmm,” Erik groaned. “Likewise.”

“Well then why don’t you free your hands and pick up where you left off.”

“Yes, Professor,” Erik freed his hands and pounced on top of his lover.

“And why don’t you cancel your classes for tomorrow. You must be do for a vacation day,” Erik said between strokes.

“Oh yes,” Charles moaned as he ran his fingers through the metal bender’s silver locks. “The next few days even.”

“Perfect,” Erik smiled.

 


	27. Friends With Benefits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post First Class, Charles and Erik meet for a night together. Made for Cherik week on tumblr.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a sad ending.

_‘Are you free tonight?’_ Erik heard the familiar voice of his only friend in his head.

 _‘Well,’_ Erik answered as he looked over at the Senator he had kidnapped bound and gagged in a chair next to him.

 _‘Oh Erik, nevermind.’_ Charles answered seeing what Erik had seen.

 _‘Charles, wait, please!’_ Erik answered telepathically.

“It’s your lucky day Senator O'Malley, I’ve just remembered an appointment I’m late for,” Erik looked down at the pathetic human. “Ms. Frost will see you out.”

“Really?” Emma said frustrated that the senator was seemingly off the hook. “You’re just going to let him go, all for some ass.”

“Stay out of my head Frost!” Erik hissed at the blonde bombshell who was suddenly nervous as all the metal in the room shook.

“I’m sorry,” she answered sheepishly. “I’ll make sure our guest gets home safe, and remembers nothing.”

***

“Charles,” Erik smiled as he greeted his friend in the lobby of a high class Westchester hotel.

“Glad you could make it,” the telepath smiled up at his good friend. “Wait here I’ll get our rooms.”

After a few minutes of watching Charles flirt with the man at the front desk, Erik was about to leave.

“We’re in luck my friend,” Charles called Erik over towards the elevator.

“Oh really,” Erik raised an eyebrow joining Charles outside the elevator.

“Yes,” Charles winked and gestured towards the man licking his lips staring at the two of them. “Daniel over there, upgraded our reservation. Thank you again,” Charles called over to Daniel as they entered the elevator.

“Oh really, Charles Xavier, abusing his power, what happened to ‘we have to be the better man?” Erik said coldly as Charles pressed the button for their floor.

“Actually, it was nothing but some good old fashioned flirting,” Charles laughed. “Good to see you’ve haven’t lost your jealous streak.” With that the elevator door opened and Charles rolled towards their room, which had been upgraded to a deluxe suite. Erik followed and closed the door with his power.

“I’ll have you know,” Erik answered as he levitated Charles in his wheelchair bringing them face to face. “I am not jealous, I simply will not stand for hypocrisy. If you were to use your power that would be an abuse of Professor.”

“Well,” Charles took a deep breath, as the blood flowed towards his crotch. “Glad we’ve settled that,” the telepath threw himself out of the chair onto his lover.

Erik caught Charles and kissed him deeply as he let the chair fall to the floor. He carried the smaller man towards the bed and gently laid him on the bed. Erik quickly striped his clothes off and then gently removed his lover’s clothes.

“In good time,” Erik winked at Charles whose mind was sending mental images of their bodies melting together in various positions.

“You’re going to drag this out aren’t you?” Charles whined, he beautiful blue hue of his eyes were barely visible as his pupils focused on the naked magnetist before him.

“Precisely,” Erik winked, gently rolling over the smaller man. He ran his fingertips all over his lover’s body, receiving purrs in response.

After what felt like an eternity to Charles he felt Erik straddle him.

“Yes, Erik, please,” Charles pleaded.

“Patience is a virtue,” Erik leaned down and whispered in Charles’ ear. “I think it will be worth the wait.”

Charles breath labored with lust, as Erik began licking his was down his lover’s back. When he reached Charles’ lower back he leaped at the scar, Charles squirmed with pleasure and his mind projected more images at Erik.

“Mmm,” Erik paused from his task, grabbing his own throbbing cock at the images. “Almost darling,” he purred as he continued licking Charles lower body. Erik moved down, and held open Charles’ cheeks as he lapped at his hole.

“Erik, please,” Charles begged, “fuck me. I can’t take it anymore.”

“Yes Charles,” Erik answered as he called the small bottle of lube from his jacket to his hand. Erik lathered his leaking cock in a generous amount of lube before sinking into Charles.

Both men groaned as Erik thrust harder and faster inside his lover. Sex with Charles was the greatest pleasure Erik had ever felt, their minds and bodies melted together and the magnitist could feel both his and his lover’s pleasure all at once. After what felt like an eternity of pleasure, the two men came at the same time, Erik deep inside Charles, and Charles all over the bed.

After another minute or two Erik gently rolled off Charles and the smaller man rolled onto his lover’s chest. The two men laid their in blissful afterglow, neither of them wanting to break the silence first.

Finally Charles spoke, “I’ve got this room for two nights,” he said hopefully that Erik would be willing to spend the next two nights with him.

“I’m free,” Erik answered kissing the telepath forehead. “I’m heading south next week, but I’ve got nothing planned for the next few days.”

“Perfect,” Charles answered sleepily, blissfully unaware of all the pain and heartache the next decade would bring.

  
  
  



End file.
